ScoobyDoo and The Mystery Of The Disappearing Food
by PuppyLove1228
Summary: A mystery which the gang needs to help each other, have faith, courage, love and above all friendship.
1. Default Chapter

Scooby Doo and The Mystery Of The Disappearing Food!  
  
Spoilers: this comes after the first Scooby movie, right before the 2nd, to make room for this.  
  
Disclaimer: My First Ever Scooby Fan Fiction, So I Hope You Like It. Make Reviews!  
  
Prologue: One Early Morning.  
  
Shaggy woke up sweating in a panic. He gulped and said "SCOOBY, SCOOBY DOO!" Scooby heard him, and got up and walked into Shaggy's room, and said in a mumbled voice "Raggy ran re ret rome rleep?"  
  
" No Scooby, I just had a nightmare.."  
  
Scooby quick grabbed out a piece of paper and starting writing. " Raggy, row rong rave rou reen retting rightrares?" asked Doctor Scooby.  
  
" First one, Scooby what are you doing.."  
  
"rum, rum, rum, ri rink rou rould rake ris revery rad, ror rwo reeks, ree rif rit rork!"  
  
"ohhh, ok, do you have a degree to hand this out?"  
  
"rwell, rno, ran re rleep?"  
  
"yeah 'night buddy"  
  
" 'right"  
  
(now morning)  
  
(Shaggy walks into kitchen and looks in cabinets. mumbled "nuttin" looks in fridge mumbled "nuttin")  
  
Shaggy all of sodden realized what he was saying, and yelled "SCOOBY, THERE IS NOTHING TO EAT IN THE KITCHEN, DON'T TELL ME YOU ATE IT ALL!!!???" ( Scooby entered)  
  
"RNO RAGGY, RUST ROKE RUP!"  
  
"ohh, sorry Scooby, well lets go to the market then will meet the gang, and I'll tell them about the nightmare, and that all are food disappeared."  
  
"rut ras rin rour ream?"  
  
"giant mountains of food, for you and me pal to eat, it was over filling, then it disappeared like thin air..."  
  
"rno, row rat rappen?"  
  
"don't now how it happened..don't now Scooby."  
  
(IN THE MARKET, ON AISLE 12 JUNK FOOD)  
  
" So Scooby, what on the list?"  
  
" randy, roprorn, ramburgers, reese, riceream..(Scooby started there favorite junk food list)."  
  
" Well Scoob, lets get a few of everything. You know, so that will never have nothing to eat!"  
  
"reah!!!"  
  
(SHAGGY AND SCOOBY CHECKED OUT AND WENT TO THERE CAR, TO UNLOAD THE FOOD AND THEN THEY WOULD GO TO MEET THE GANG.)  
  
(SHAGGY HAD BEEPED EVERYONE TO TELL THEM TO MEET AT THERE HOUSE.)  
  
(WHEN SHAGGY AND SCOOBY GOT THERE DAPHNE,FRED AND VELMA WERE WAITING OUTSIDE FOR THEM. SHAGGY LET THEM IN THE HOUSE AND DISCRIBE EVERTHING.)  
  
" Wow Shaggy, who do you think took the food." asked Daphne. " We can solve the mystery.." Fred said eagerly.  
  
" Jinkies, well from what I see we need to make a diagram, of the exact time, location and how much food were missing, I'll get out my lab top to do some research." in an interested voice Velma said.  
  
(***KNOCK ***KNOCK **RING **RING, SHAGGY WENT TO THE FRONT DOOR OPENED IT AND CAME INSIDE WITH A PIECE OF ENVOLOPE ADDRESED TO SHAGGY AND SCOOBY- SHAGGY READ ALOUD...)  
  
" We will haunt.  
we will seek.  
for we know what your fears are.  
you will question us.  
and in the end.  
your fears will come alive.!" Shaggy said gulping.  
  
" That sounds like a threat" Daphne said in a loud scream.  
  
"Black mail" said Velma instantly.  
  
"What. No one would wanna blackmail Shaggy and Scooby Doo!" Fred replied.  
  
" How do we know that." mumbled Velma.  
  
" Raggy, re ronna rbe rokay?" Scooby said scared.  
  
" I hope Scooby Doo I hope. We will be okay Velma right?"  
  
" Well we will have to stay here and stand guard, everyone will get no sleep, and we can eat the food you bought today."  
  
(Next chapter on it's way.please review!!!!) 


	2. Secrets

Scooby Doo and The Mystery Of The Disappearing Food! : Secrets  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Next day)  
  
(Daphne gets an envelope)  
  
" OH MY GOSH!!!" Daphne tossed the piece of paper to the side, and started crying.  
  
(Velma picked it up and read aloud)  
  
" Daphne your fear is that if your friends know that you are really poor. And that you are an foster child, and was adopted at the age of 4, then you became rich in your new family. Your old family didn't want you, and you think if your friends new all of this they wouldn't want you either."  
  
" Daphne I love you, we all do, you didn't need to hide this information." Fred said calmly.  
  
" Re ruff rou!" Scooby said in a loving voice as he pulled out a tissue in mid air, for Daphne.  
  
"Thanks you guys, I love you all to. I justed wanted to put my past behind and keep it there." Daphne said between crys.  
  
"Wait there's more!" "If you hand over Scooby and that kid who hangs with him, we won't tell any more of your fears. Meet us at the ally behind the food court at Nightmare Lane at Midnight sharp. NO FRIENDS COME!" Velma explained.  
  
" Well I guess Fred and Scooby, should go now!" Shaggy motioned to the door.  
  
"Hey that's not funny! He wants you and Scooby Doo!" Fred said in a non humor voice. " Reah, rats rot runny! Rlus rits rassed rmy rbedrime." Scooby said after Fred.  
  
"You guys I think this is serious. That person. Thing. Isn't kidding. They'll tell our secrets we blocked from the world. So if anyone has secrets come clean now!" Velma assumed.  
  
"Fine then, I still sleep with my snack food nighty lighty. Don't look at me like that Fred. It's really handy when you wake up and don't wanna go to the kitchen." Shaggy replied to the gang.  
  
(Fred laughed.)  
  
" Really Randy!" Scooby jumped in as he rubbed his belly.  
  
" No, they really are going to be about big secrets!" Velma said worried.  
  
" Well since were coming clean, once I got all F's on a report card." Velma said regretfully.  
  
" I used to be baled!" Fred said combing his fingers through his lovely hair.  
  
" Ri rased ra rat rown rhe rtreet." Scooby admitted.  
  
" Well that's a good start. But the person could be black mailing us on something else."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks For Reviewing On My First Chapter:  
  
Willow92  
  
~Kelly34~  
  
Eternity  
  
Kat  
  
Thanks a lot for the Reviews, Hope you like this Chapter!! (  
  
(Please Review, Next Chapter Coming In A Day Or So.) 


	3. What Can We Do Now?

Scooby Doo and The Mystery Of The Disappearing Food! : What Should We Do Now?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Velma was examining the papers for fingerprints, Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby were talking about whether they were going to go to the ally or not.)  
  
" Well there's a half a thumb fingerprint.but I'm sure in won't help." Velma supposed.  
  
" Is Shaggy and Scooby, going to go?" Daphne questioned Velma.  
  
" I was thinking we could bug them. But that would be tricky, what if they disguise their voices, I don't think it will help us, and could put Shaggy and Scooby and danger. A lot of danger." Velma replied.  
  
" So, we just sit here until we get letters of all our fears." Fred asked.  
  
" Well it might be best. Once he uses all our fears, he will have to leave us alone." Velma said happily.  
  
" All. What if we all have a lot? What should we do now?" asked Shaggy.  
  
" Row re reat!" Scooby said.  
  
" No we can't eat. Well if we have a lot will just have to wait till there are no more secrets left. We can figure how the person new all this stuff or we can work on why the fact, they want Scooby and Shaggy. And why did Scooby and Shaggy didn't have any food in there kitchen that one time." Velma said like a science nerd.  
  
" Well I sleepwalk so maybe I ate the food at night." Shaggy suggested.  
  
"Maybe, just maybe." Velma answered quickly.  
  
(Scooby, Shaggy and Velma worked on why the person black mailing them wanted Scooby and Shaggy while Fred and Daphne worked on how they new these secrets.)  
  
Please Review, Hope you liked it. Chapter 4 come out tomorrow or next day! 


	4. Red Head Harry Black mail too much? Talk...

Scooby Doo and The Mystery Of The Disappearing Food! : Red Head Harry/ Black mail too much? Talk to Daphne!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(The next day the mailbox was so filled, it wasn't funny.)  
  
" I guess last night, when you two didn't show up, the person started writing like crazy." Velma laughed.  
  
"What so funny? That person black mailing us and you think it's funny, well lets see what you writes about you.eh?" Fred said in a loud tamed voice.  
  
"Well if he black mails us too much in one period of time he's wasting his information. Plus I stayed up all night and realized not just half a finger mark was there.I found a string of red hair, so I did a search with the fingerprint and the hair, the results were." Velma said, getting cut off by Fred.  
  
"RED HAIR???? Well that means only one thing..Red Head Harry's back." Fred said quickly.  
  
"That's nonsense Fred. Harry moved to Philadelphia. Plus when have you been right about Harry?" Daphne questioned him.  
  
"Well he could be a suspect. How do you know he moved to Philadelphia?" Fred replied.  
  
"Unlike you I got to know Harry, and well he's a gentlemen. He is really smart, and I enjoyed talking to him. The last time I saw him he was moving to Philadelphia. Harry wouldn't black mail me or anyone." Daphne said.  
  
"When was the last time you saw Harry?" asked Fred.  
  
"Stop it you two. Fred is right Harry is a suspect. And Daphne your right, he is a gentlemen. Now since your done arguing, we can sit down I see what this person has to say." Velma said annoyed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Sitting in Shaggy and Scooby's house, reading each blackmail at a time) "This is for Fred." Said Shaggy.  
  
"Read it." Replied Velma.  
  
" Fred, you disgust me you are a moron. Well lets get to the point you aren't who you are, when you were 6 you were so fat, you couldn't walk." Said Shaggy gulping.  
  
"Fred is that true?" Velma asked.  
  
"Um.eh.yes." Fred said looking dead.  
  
" Well he has his facts right, what else?" Velma said looking happy.  
  
" Well here's one for you Velma." Daphne looked at her.  
  
" You can read it Daphne, there's nothing to hide." Velma told her, waving her hand to go on.  
  
" Velma's a cheater. Every since you were 8 you've been cheating on tests, quizzes and even your S.A.T.Smart Association Attributing. On those and many high school and college tests, you always had to get a hundred percent even if the other person was wrong, which was never, because you had the same classes, always, with this very smart girl, which you went to years and years of the same school, after each test you'd switch her answers to make them wrong. You were mad this one girl, who was so smart had the man, you wanted, Fred. Now that girl thinks she not at all smart, just good looking. And that girl is Daphne Blake, the girl who had it all!" finished Daphne.  
  
(Velma looked stunned on that piece of information, and said.)  
  
" I forgot about that." Velma said like nothing happened.  
  
" You forgot, You forgot, that's why you were always in my class, sitting next to me, that's why you followed me out of college?" Daphne said as though she was going to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Yes" Velma replied.  
  
"Listen. That's what Red Head Harry wants us to broken apart. I think it's low what Velma did, but Daphne we need to control are anger." Fred said calmly.  
  
" Fred. She wanted my knowledge, you, my popularity and now your saying go with the flow, well I'll show you how to go with the flow Mr. Fat Boy." Daphne screamed with anger.  
  
" I'm Sorry Daphne, my parents expected so much from me. I needed a guideline. You were it." Velma said as she hugged Daphne.  
  
" Don't you dare hug me, like nothing happened! Because I not talking to you." Daphne replied sitting hard down on the couch.  
  
"Fred Help her you two Scooby, Come with me Shaggy we need to throw out all of this mail and start looking for clues on the letters we have." Velma said sounded upset, but still looking the part of being smart.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Said Shaggy looking back at Daphne.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hope you like. Make Reviews Please. Next Chapter coming out soon. 


End file.
